The Crazy Girl
by LexieHearsAWho
Summary: Bella Swan would be known as the towns 'wild Child' for the rest of her life. She pulls stupid stunts, but every one, except a few, enjoy her company. She lives a wild, happy, life. Until HE comes back. All Human. EXB later DISCONTINUED?
1. Chapter 1

Quote: Judge me, and I'll prove you wrong

**Quote: Judge me, and I'll prove you wrong. **

**3rd person**

The whole town had come to the conclusion that Isabella Swan was now the crazy, wild child of Forks after the Cullen's left.  
They had figured that she going to be the wild child when they found her passed out, drunk on the water tower, above her was written 'Edward Cullen is a prick with a small dick' in spray paint. Some girls hopped that wasn't true, and that she had only written that up there because it rhymed.

They had figured out she was crazy because she shouted: 'shut up voice, or I'll poke you with a q-tip' while she sat on the hood of her friends moving car.

Her father had taken her to a doctor who specialized in crazy people. The doctor had convinced him she was normal, and she was very witty, but she had a bad potty mouth. Yes, the potty mouth bit was the doctor's exact words. All this had happened when she was 14. More came to follow.

But, Bella brings a little bit of excitement to the small town.

Plus, it was always fun to see her funny spray painted words on the water tower.

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Fuck!"

I turned around to see one of my best friends wiping dog shit off her black convers.

"Don't fucking cuss 'cuz that shit ain't cool." I said seriously, causing Clover to glare at me. I burst out laughing, and Jacob rolled his eyes.

After Clover wiped her shoe off with a napkin I had handed her, she stood infront of me. I finally noticed her shirt. In big words it said: McLovin.

"McLovin sounds like a sexy hamburger." I chuckled; Jake smiled, this time it was Clovers turn to roll her eyes.

"Do you have to share every though that comes to your head?" She asked. Jacob sat him self on the ground and started to do his homework. Such a turd nerd.

I scoffed. "No, I do- Oh my god! Look at him." I wolf whistled at a sexy short haired blonde guy walking away from us. I didn't actually see his face until he turned around to face us.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" I screeched, wishing I had not just undressed my child hood friend in my mind. After a moment of my horror, Jasper turned back around and walked away.

"Bella, when are you going to learn?" Clover sighed heavily, letting out a laugh. I shook my head while I continued to rub my eyes, hoping to get the image out of my head. No such luck.

"What's wrong-"I heard Julian ask.

"With Bella?" Julian's twin sister, Cloud, finished the sentence.

"Every things wrong with Bella." Clover snorted, I peeked up at her then flipped the chattering group the bird.

"They want you to be specific, Clove." Jacob said, finally becoming part of the conversation. I would have been happier if the conversation wasn't about my insanity.

I grabbed my bag off the ground, and then swung it over my shoulder. I was wearing a tight neon green tee shirt, and knee length cargo shorts that had so many pockets I didn't no were my car keys are.

"You guys are such turd nuggets! And since your turd nuggets I'm going to my locker." I snapped, than walked into the school.

They all said bye.

Turds.

Since I had nothing to do, I went to my locker and unlocked it with the key. I opened it with a dramatic sigh. I opened my bag and slipped all my books in it, making my shoulder visibly slough.

"Bella! Did you hear the news?" I jumped when I heard the voice of Jessica Stanly behind me.  
"Nope, I didn't even know there was news." I replied, shutting my locker.

"Then I get to tell you." Jessica said cheerfully, I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering when she had become so excited about giving me info. "The Cullens' are back! Isn't it amazing?" Jess said my eyes widened.

I would have to face the guy who cheated on me the day before he moved. The guy who broke my heart.

"How would that be amazing, Jessica?" I snapped, and then walked down the hall and into the office.

When I was in the office, it was as crazy as usual. Teachers were gathering there mail, and the phones were ringing off the hook. I walked up to Mrs. Stinra, the main secretary, and put my hand out. With out a second glance she handed me the papers and motioned me into the recording room.

"Hey Bella." Eric Yorkie said.

"Hey, whacha doing here?" I asked while pulling a mixed CD out of my bag.

"I have to give you thins." With that he handed me a small piece of paper, and trotted out of the room, shoving Clover out of the way.

"Turd, close the door behind you." I said.

"But then it locks." Clover gave me a confused look then made the o shape with her mouth. She shut the door quickly, and then went over to turn the speakers on as I placed the CD into the CD player and turned it up.

Suddenly the whole school was listening to Discovery Channel by Bloodhound Gang.

"Song of the day!" I yelled into the speaker. I saw Mrs. Stinra laugh threw the glass as all the teachers made there way to the door. Kids started to gather around the outside hall window, giving us weird look.

That was when I saw him.

Edward Cullen.

I felt anger run threw my veins suddenly, but the emotion passed as he walked off. Clover turned the CD off after the song was finished, causing some of the teachers to back off, and wait out side the door.

"Hello Spartans. You have all just listened to Discovery Channel by Bloodhound Gang. That was today's song. Yesterday's song was The Middle, by Jimmy Eat World. I hope you enjoyed that, because I'll probably get fired." I said, perkily into the mic.

"Today, the freshman and sophomore students are going to the annual field trip to the museum of history, in Seattle. We hope you have an excellent day." Clover matched my tone, with a smirk. "Now, let's here from the weather reporter, Sarah Signal." Clover motioned to me, and I clicked over to Sarah, who was talking to someone until she realized she was on.

I watched people in the hall pass, going on with there normal morning schedule.

"Good Morning, Forks High! Today, it is 59 degrees and there are few clouds in the horizon, meaning it will be sunny all day. I have just got word that P.E classed will be running the mile today." Groans echoed in the background. Sarah clicked off, and a moment later, she was running down the hall.

"Don't forget, Halloween dance tickets are on sale in the cafeteria today." Clover said, while leafing threw her papers.

"Plus, Chess Club, Math club, Bio Club, Dance, Sports, and cheerleading start today." I read off Eric's paper.

"Have a nice day, Spartans! AND remember, be the best that you can be today." We said together. I snapped the equipment off and grabbed my CD

, stuffing it into my bag.

"Bella, you're going to get fired if you keep doing that." Mrs. Stinra said as me and Clover walked out, closing the door behind us. "Make sure you play something school friendly tomorrow."

"I will, Clarissa. I may be dumb, but I'm no that dumb." I snorted and rolled my eyes. She handed me a pass then looked up at me seriously.

"I mean it, Bella, next time you do something like that; you'll be fired, or expelled. The school needs you." Mrs. Stinra said seriously.

Blink.

Ummmm

Okay?

"Have a nice day; I'll see you later, Clarissa." I walked through the office doors and into the hall, where people smiled at me and patted my back. Clover was getting the same attention by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry 4 such a long wait

We hadn't even been out of the room for 1 minute when ever we were called back in. Well…fuck.  
Clover's smile disappeared as soon as she heard the first syllable of her name.

"I will kill you, Bella Marie Swan." Clover whispered harshly under her breath as she walked back into the office and saw Mrs. Stinra shoot us an apologetic glance.

"Hi, Clarissa! So what's going on with you? Read any good porn…I mean romance novels lately." I said as I causally walked up to her desk. She rolled her eyes and sighed, pointing toward the principle's office. I noticed the thin amount of blush that appeared on her face.

"Hey, sex is evil, evil is a sin, sin's are for given so stick it in." I called out as me and Clover headed to the motcho boss of the whole school.  
Sorry, I really should quite playing video games and reading Manga.

Clover reached for the handle, but the door flew open and reviled Mr. Green. Mr. Green was a tall man, with bug eyes and a big belly. Clover fell to the ground with a shriek of fright, which caused every one to stop what they were doing and look over at us.

"It's okay everyone. Mr. Green's face scared her." Clover glared at me as I giggled.

"Miss Swan, Miss Gear. Into my office. NOW." Mr. Green growled.

We walked into the room and sat in the chairs that made your butt feel like you were sitting on concrete. Mr. Green has 2 sets of chairs, the unbelievably comfy ones he uses for parents, and the hard ass shaping ones that are for trouble makers.

"Now. Blah blah blah, blah blah bluurr blah blah blag." I have a hard time paying attention to Mr. Green. He's kind of monotone, so it makes it even harder. "Blah, blah New students, blah blah bbbbblllllllllaaaaaahhhhhh, you two."

"Wait, could you repeat that?" I asked, Clover rolled her eyes.

"I said: there are 3 new students today, and guess who's going to lead them around school, you two. There Names are, Jasper Hale, Edward and Alice Cullen." I felt my jaw fall open and my skin go cold.

"wa- wait! Mr. Green, I'll do anything but that! Please I'll do detention for the rest of the year!" I begged, Mr. Green smiled evily.

"We already tried that last year, Bella." I groaned and put my hands to my head.

"Mrs. Stinra, could you send the new students in?" He called threw the open door.

Less then a second later, the Cullen kids walked into, as graceful and beautiful as ever.

I glared at them, and then elbowed Clover in the ribs, who started to giggle.

"We found you some guides, Miss Swan and Miss Gear." Mr. Green said, sucking up. It wouldn't surprise me if there fathers had sent money to the school.

"Bella?" Alice gasped, before the incedent she had been my best friend, and probably would have still been if she hadn't lied to cover up for her man whore of a brother.

"What?" I snarled, standing up. Clover rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Bells, or we'll be late for class." Clover said, walking past the Cullens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! I just noticed a mistake in the last chapter! Lemme fix it without actualy doing anything! **

**When is says their's three new students, its supposed to be Emmett Hays, Not Jasper Hale, since he's already present at the school. Sorry! **

I cackled evilly as the blue rubber band flew threw the air, smacking the back of Cullens head.

"Your intolerable when you have a grudge." Clover said, shaking her head and making tutting noises.

I smiled innocently. "But thats what makes me fantastic!"

I looked up to see the nauseating Edward Cullen turn around and glare at me.

I flipped him the bird.

"Bella! Oh my god, listen to this!" Cloud squealed then opened her mouth to start telling some story.

"Please, Cloud, no more storys about your sexcapades with Mr. River. Its just gross...and awkward." I shivered at the thought of 16 year old Cloud donking the 32 year old English teacher.

She frowned.

"Miss Swan?"

I looked up. "Mr. Harly?"

"Well, Miss Swan, whats the answer?"

I paused, contemplating the an answer.

Well, okay, I was basically making one up.

"Pineapples?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

He glared at me, getting ready to break into some boring lecture, but was cut off by the sound of the bell wailing. I was saved by the bell.

I gathered my items into my arms and ran out of the room faster then a flamingo at a Tiki bar.

"STAB MY BAACCKKK ITS BETTER IF I BREATH FOR YOUUU!" I heard someone scream down the hall, and I laughed, shaking my head a little.  
It was probably Julian, who had currently become obsessed with that song.

Anywho.  
We, meaning me and Clover, headed to the common area.  
Oh, yeaahhh, were so cool we hang in the common area. NOT. We're actually the residential freaks.

I saw Jacob immediately, he was standing about a foot above everyone else, since he was a freak of nature and unnaturally tall. His friend Paul was next to him, his hands tucked in his pockets.

The only reason Paul even dared to be around Jacob is because he had the 'Hots' for Clover, and were ever Jacob was, I was, and were ever I was, Clover was.

It was a weird little triangle we had.

But, it was obvious how much Paul cared for Clover, you could especially see it when Clover walked into a room, when his eyes widened, and his smile brightened. It was pretty weird, since he was usually all Male-Hormonal and moodswingy.

We walked over, sitting on the concrete and stretching our legs in front of us.

"Dun dun duuunn, thriller!" I sang to myself. Spinning Jacobs bottle cap on the free space between us.

He smirked. "Your singing it wrong, dumb ass." He said, laughing and shaking his head.

"Yeah, Well, your face is wrong." I replied dumbly. He caught the cap in his hand, pinning my hand down at the same moment.

"Hey, we should go to Ireland one day! And get kidnapped by Folk people! IT WILL BE AWESOME! Dear Diary: Today we were kidnapped by hill folk, never to be seen again...IT WAS EPIC!" I said randomly, cocking my head and smiling slowly.

Jacob smiled back.

"Ohh yeah. That would be a amazing adventure."

Jacob leaned foreward, his lips inches from mine.  
"AND SHE LICKED ME LIKE A LOLLLIIPOOOPPPP!"

I jumped, then shoved away from him, silently thanking Clovers cell phone.  
I couldn't go threw that with Jacob, he was to good of a friend to risk going down that road with.

Plus he was younger, and I just cant date younger dudes.

"Bella!" I looked up, happy to have a reason to avoid eye contact with the boy I almost kissed.

Wait. Never mind. Happiness gone. Mood deflated. Feelings Smashed and stepped on.

It was Cullen.

I gagged.

"What do you want, Ass Pirate?" I said threw gritted teeth.

Okay, you may think i'm over reacting about this Edward thing, but i'm not.  
We had been going out nonstop since first grade. He knew everything about me, every embarrassing detail of my life.

I was desperately in love with him, so much that I felt I would die with out him.

And when I was 13, he wanted to do something I was not ready to do, so he got it from else were. Elsewhere being Clovers older step-sister, and my Next door neighbor. Rosalie Capine.

And lets just say, it is not a pretty site to wake up in the morning, open your window only to see your next door neighbor and boyfriend doing it in a very creative position.

It stung more then a little bit. It hurt even more so when ever Rosalie started black mailing me with the secrets which had only been meant for Edward and I.

"Look, Bella, I wanted to...apologize. For what happened."

I avoided eye contact, instead glaring at his jaw. I knew that if I looked into his beautiful green eyes, I would waver and forgive him. That was not on my to do list.

"Apologize for what? Talking time away from my life? Taking my first kiss? Making me waste time with you? Or, Fucking my neighbor and getting caught? Dont worry about it, because I don't care about what you have to say. At. All. Now go away, before I do something I regret." I hissed. I felt Jacob squeeze my hand.

He walked away, shaking his head.

Wanna know where he walked to?

Rosalie Capine's table.

He was totally not helping his case, at all.


End file.
